


The Night everything changed

by Christykia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dansen - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kara and Lena are curled up on their couch, Lena curls up in Kara's arms because she can, Sleepy Cuddles, SuperCorp, Supergirl Secret Santa Femslash Exchange 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christykia/pseuds/Christykia
Summary: Lena and Kara have been together for a while. One quiet night, as they're curled up together on their couch, they learn life-changing news.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Dansen(minor), Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Supercorp - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2020





	The Night everything changed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lesbionest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbionest/gifts).



The beautiful light of dawn came into the loft through the floor to ceiling windows. Lena was sitting on the couch answering emails on her tablet. She usually did this from her office, but lately, she preferred to do it from the coziness of her home.

Well, their home. Her's and Kara's.

Lena didn't really know when she'd moved in officially. After she and Kara started dating, she'd gradually spent more time in this apartment, bringing first a few clothes to change into the next morning, then leaving a couple of outfits and shoes, until they'd both realized half her belongings were in Kara's apartment.

The thing is, Lena had started to call it home long before that. She felt good in this place, even more so since Kara had welcomed her with open arms, and let's be honest, a lot of warm hugs, as they became girlfriends. By the time they thought they needed to add some furniture to stack Lena's clothes, Lena hadn't slept in her apartment in months. She'd never really felt at home there and hadn't even tried to make good memories in that space. Her home was where Kara was, it had always been like this.

So it was a smooth transition to actually bring all her stuff to Kara's loft.

The only things bothering Lena were the lack of space in the bedroom and bathroom and also the fact that Kara was still paying rent for this place. So Lena decided to change that and convinced Kara to make an appointment with the owner so they could discuss buying the loft. 

At first, Lena offered to buy it for Kara and put Kara's name on the papers. Kara didn't like this idea, she didn't want Lena spending that much money on her. Which was a bit ridiculous, as Lena remarked because she had bought Catco for her. Comparably an apartment would represent a laughable amount of money. But Kara refused. 

The second plan was that Kara would pay a portion of the prize and the loft would still belong to her.

A week later, when they went to the appointment, they both signed the papers. Kara had convinced Lena to take that leap of faith with her, so they bought the apartment together.

Turns out, they ended up buying the apartment next to theirs as well. It had been vacant for a while, so when they made their offer for the loft, the owner told them about the other apartment and they took it. 

They altered both apartments to make a bigger one. They now had two more bedrooms, a slightly bigger one for them with a bigger bed and a huge dressing for the both of them (including a secret compartment for the supersuits), a bigger bathroom with more storage space (mostly for Lena's stuff), a separate toilet and a laundry room. They'd also added a working area/lab for Lena, and she'd promised she would never bring a dangerous invention at home. The original loft had for the most part been left unchanged, except they'd added a few walls and doors. 

Lena picked up the soft blanket she kept near the couch and spread it on top of her legs. It was getting chilly at this time of day when you sat motionless for a while. November was a cold month in National City, and Lena couldn't wait for Kara to come back so she could snuggle in her warmth.

Like she'd read her mind, Kara landed smoothly inside the apartment through the window she kept unlocked. She turned towards Lena and sent her one of her megawatt smiles. Naturally, Lena returned it.

"Hey, babe!"

"Hi, darling." 

Kara moved through the apartment to get a glass of water.

"You've been here long?"

"About an hour"

"I like it when you get home before I do. It means you get off work early!"

"Me too."

Kara went straight towards their bedroom door (one of the new additions) and Lena frowned.

"Hey, where's my kiss?!" She asked. 

As Kara turned around to look at her, Lena arched an eyebrow. Kara chuckled and Lena's eyes narrowed so much they looked like green laser beams.

"Since when do you come home and not greet me with a kiss?!" Lena asked again, indignation clear in her voice.

"Okay easy on the killer gaze here." Kara said with a smile in her voice. "I need to take a shower first. I encountered some pretty messy and disgusting aliens an hour ago. I'm sticky and stinky, I'll give you a kiss when I'm clean."

"Fiiine. But you better make it quick and I want at least five kisses when you're done, to make up for the one you didn't just give me!"

"Deal!" Kara answered as she winked at her. 

___

Kara came back five minutes later, wearing sweatpants and a comfy sweater. She collapsed on the couch next to Lena.

"Tired?" Lena asked as she put the tablet down on the coffee table.

"Exhausted. But I'm not too tired to kiss my wife, come here."

She opened her arms and Lena smiled as she leaned in. Kara gave her four light kisses on the lips. The fifth one lingered so Lena decided to make the kiss last longer.

They'd gotten engaged after buying the apartments together and married right after the makeover, four months later. Alex kept teasing them about how long it had taken them to get together compared to how quickly they'd done all the rest. But of course, Alex was happy for them. She just liked to tease them.

Five minutes later, Lena was snuggled in Kara's arms, finally feeling warm. Lena's face was in the crook of Kara's neck, breathing in her wife's perfume with each inhale. Kara's hand was moving slowly up and down Lena's back which made Lena feel warmer still. It was cozy, and the snuggle made Lena feel sleepy.

"Tired?" Kara teased as she felt Lena lean deeper into her.

"Hm." Was the only thing Lena could answer.

"Tough day?" 

"Not at all. I just think you relax me. I feel good in your arms." Her eyes were still closed which wasn't helping her to focus on staying awake.

Kara smiled, tightened her embrace and kissed her hair.

"Do you want to go to bed? I know it's early, but if you're tired…" Kara said

"No, not yet. I'm not that tired. Tell me about your day." Lena said.

"You usually say my voice lulls you to sleep so no, you tell me about your day instead." Kara answered.

Lena smiled. She batted her eyelids a few times and tried to find the strength to sit up. Kara felt her struggle. She stopped moving her hand on Lena's back and patted her shoulder instead. It gave Lena the strength she needed so she inhaled, sat up, and started talking.

It was a quiet night. After they both narrated the other through their day, they had dinner and a healthy one too. Lena treasured the nights where they could share quiet moments together. Or even nights where they could eat dinner at a normal hour. Both of them tried their best to be home early but it was still a rare occurrence.

They sliced fruits in two bowls for a dessert in front of the tv. Unsurprisingly, Kara finished her dessert first. She readjusted her position on the couch so Lena could sit between her legs and lean her back against her. Lena covered their legs with the soft blanket and almost cooed when Kara placed her hand on her lower stomach. She loved when Kara held her like this! It made her feel so cozy and so warm! And it was so relaxing too. It was just perfect. A few minutes passed and instinctively Lena put her knees to her chest. She preferred to sit like this, curled up in Kara’s arms.

She was chewing on the last piece of fruit when she heard her phone buzz on the coffee table. She put the bowl down and took her phone.

"Who is it?" Kara asked when Lena kept staring at her phone. Her wife's heartbeat had quickened.

She didn't answer. Instead, she put her phone away and took her tablet, and started typing. Kara frowned slightly and observed Lena's nape like she would find an answer there. Lena accessed whatever file she needed to open and she gasped as she clasped her hand on her mouth.

"What's going on?!" Kara pressed on.

Lena's heartbeat was off the charts.

Slowly, Lena put her tablet back on the coffee table and turned around to face Kara. There were tears in her beautiful green eyes but she was smiling.

"I took a blood test today,...I just had the results…I'm pregnant!"

Kara's eyes widened

"You're…for real?!"

"Yes! My HCG level is high...it means the IVF worked and…and...we're having a baby!"

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY!!!" Kara echoed. She threw her arms in the air in triumph as she kept repeating the same words over and over again until her eyes met Lena's.

She was laughing but her eyes were full of tears. Kara took her face in her hands.

"We're havin….having a baby!" She repeated once more as her voice broke. Now she had tears in her eyes too. 

A sob shook them at the same time. They kissed, messy and wet through the tears. Once, twice, and a few times after that. Lena leaned her forehead against Kara's. They slowly caught their breaths, their eyes closed like they were meditating.

Lena opened her eyes first and stood back just enough to watch Kara open her eyes. They smiled at each other.

"I can't believe it!" Kara said

"We're having a baby!" Lena finished.

___

  
  


"Have you heard from Alex and Kelly?" Kara asked with a sleepy voice.

They were sitting on their couch, snuggled together as usual.

"Kelly called about two hours ago when they left. They shouldn't be far now."

"Ok. Are they having dinner with us?"

"I…"

Lena was interrupted by her phone. Kara took it on the coffee table and smiled before she gave it to Lena.

"It's Kelly"

Lena picked up

"Hi, Kelly! Kara and I were just talking about you guys. Where are you?"

"We're just entering National City. We had several potty breaks on the way." Kara heard her say.

"I bet you did." Lena laughed. "Do you want to have dinner with us?"

"Lena's asking if we're having dinner with them?" There was a pause then Kelly added "We gladly accept your offer. Should we grab Big Belly Burger on our way?"

"Yes please! Great idea!" Kara said loudly.

She heard Kelly laugh on the phone. Lena laughed too.

"I agree with Kara, great idea."

"Alright. See you two in about thirty minutes."

Lena put her phone down and looked at Kara's putty expression.

"You're hungry and impatient now, right?" Lena asked with a smile in her voice.

"Well yeaaaah!" Kara whined.

___

  
  


Kara was impatiently pacing the apartment when she heard the elevator

"They're here!" She informed happily.

She opened the door to greet her guests and help with the bags.

Before she could reach them she noticed a small form running towards her at full speed. She knelt down and opened her arms to catch her three-year-old nephew.

"Aunt Kara!" He exclaimed as he wrapped himself around her.

"My baby boy!" She said enthusiastically. 

She kissed him loudly on both cheeks and he laughed. They both hugged tighter before she let go of him and he stormed towards Lena with the same enthusiasm.

"Aunt Lena!"

Lena picked him up and kissed him tenderly.

Kara picked the bags from Kelly's hands and put them on the counter. Then she turned back towards the entrance as Alex was stepping inside the apartment, a small girl wrapped in her arms. She looked drowsy, probably because she'd been sleeping in the car. The moment her eyes met Kara, she smiled around the little thumb in her mouth. Her eyes twinkled as she straightened and she opened her arms wide to scream

"Leilu!"

Kara, a happy grin on her face, opened her arms wide and as her daughter giggled at the sight. She took her from Alex's arms and kissed her profusely!

"My love!!! I've missed you so much!" She gently squeezed her daughter in her arms. Lena joined them for a family hug and a lot of kisses. Their daughter cooed at the sudden burst of tenderness.

"I've missed you!" Lena echoed as she took her two-year-old in her arms.

The little girl cooed some more and put her head in Lena's neck as she murmured a loving "mummy!"

Kara smiled then turned around to kiss her sister on the cheek. Alex handed her the baby's little bag and Kara hung it on the coat rack.

"How was the ride back from Midvale? How's mum?"

"She's great! She said to kiss you two on her behalf. The ride was ok...a little long to be honest" Alex laughed.

"As I told you on the phone...a lot of potty breaks." Kelly said.

"And having to stop every so often made the ride a lot longer… But no potty accidents, which is amazing." Alex said. "Also these two are the snuggliest babies I've ever seen, they spent the whole ride holding hands."

"I have pictures, I'll send them to you." Kelly told Lena and Kara.

She looked at her son who was trying to get her attention by pulling her sleeve.

"What is it, sweety?"

"Muuum, I want fries!"

"Jeremy's right! Let's eat!" Kara agreed as she grabbed the bags and moved excitedly towards the coffee table.

"Yeeaahhh!!!" Jeremy screamed. He pumped his little arms up in triumph and speeded next to Kara to watch her unload the bags.

Alex, Kelly and Lena laughed and followed them.

___

"Did you enjoy your stay at grandma's house?" Lena asked her daughter.

Alex, Kelly and Jeremy had gone home and it was bedtime. Lena was taking off her daughter's clothes and putting on her pajamas.

"Yeth!" The baby answered around her little thumb.

"Darling, I can't understand you when your thumb is in your mouth." Lena said in a sweet voice.

She couldn't help thinking of Lillian every time she had corrected her when she was younger. She knew it was different, and her intentions were never to upset her daughter but it was difficult to not be reminded of her adoptive mother's annoying habit. Thankfully, Kara and everyone in their family wanted the baby to speak properly, so everyone corrected her tenderly when it was needed. Lena felt less bad to do it too.

"Grandma made cakes." The baby informed after she'd removed her finger.

"Chocolate cakes?"

"Yes. And canpie"

"Oh, she made pecan pie too?" Lena purposefully said louder.

"She what?!" Came Kara's voice from the door. 

As Lena expected, her wife had stormed into the room at the sound of her favorite dessert.

"Canpie" The baby repeated happily.

Lena pulled the covers of the bed and helped her daughter lie down.

"I heard it! I just couldn't believe she made a pecan pie when I wasn't there."

"Did grandma tell you pecan pie is Leilu's favorite?"

"Yes!"

"And did you like it?"

"Yes!! I ate two!"

"Two pecan pies?!" Kara exclaimed. 

It was difficult to know if she was scandalized that her daughter got to eat two of her favorite pie when she wasn't there to taste them or admirative of her daughter for eating so much.

"You ate two pieces?" Lena asked. When her daughter simply nodded she turned a mocking grin in Kara's direction.

"Two big pieces!" The baby added. She opened her arms wide to illustrate how big had the pieces been.

Her mothers chuckled and so did she.

"Okay sweetheart, time for bed." Lena declared. 

She leaned in to give her daughter a hug and a myriad of kisses, which her daughter returned. Kara came near and after Lena got up, she leaned in in turn and showered their daughter with kisses.

"Good night love!" They said to their daughter in unison.

"Night night mommy. Night night leilu!"

The baby yawned and closed her eyes.

They were barely in the hallway when Kara whispered "she's sleeping already"

They went back to the living room and sat down on the couch. They looked at each other and smiled. Kara opened her arms and Lena snuggled close. Minutes passed in silence as they relaxed, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Lena thought about their sweet daughter, about everything she and Kara had. It'd taken them time to get there, but they had built a beautiful life together. She was about to share her thoughts with her wife when Kara spoke.

“Can you believe Eliza made a pecan pie and didn’t save us a small piece?!”

Lena burst into laughter. She vaguely heard Kara protesting, but she kept laughing in Kara’s arms. After a minute she leaned slightly back and looked at Kara who was halfway through a putt. Lena shook her head and kissed Kara.

“I love you so much!” Lena told her.

Kara beamed and kissed her wife again, pecan pie forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supergirl Secret Santa. It was a fun challenge to write from a prompt. It's so funny now how I thought 1000 words would be difficult to write from a prompt because I got a bit carried away and wrote a fanfic almost 3 times as long as required. I'm not sorry XD.   
> Lesbionest, I hope you like it :)


End file.
